Flying Oni Attack/Omega Arrives
This is how Flying Oni Attack and Omega Arrives goes in Multiverse 2: Oni Unleashed. film opens with the title, "Multiverse 2: Oni Unleashed" see the Flying Oni screeching Flying Oni flies below the sewers as we view a museum Reporter: Here we are, folks, at the grand opening of the new Gotham Oni Museum. see a helicopter landing Reporter: And this place is rousing look back of the exploits of the heroes. And here they are. helicopter lands Rookie helps Killer Frost out of the helicopter Reporter: Folks, this crowd is going crazy over the heroes. crowd goes crazy over the heroes gives girls ascots and Two-Face appear The Joker: Check it out! It's a Joker and Two-Face quake, and the whole city's shaking! Two-Face: Yeah! The Joker: Come on, Two-Face. two girls approach Killer Frost Killer Frost: Oh, boy. Flying Oni roars it breaks the glass case surrounding it and Killer Frost falls down The Rookie: Frost! Gayle Gossip: Go, Vinny, get it, get it! goes get it gets Killer Frost up look scared Flying Oni screeches The Rookie: We need to come up with a plan. see Joker and Two-Face hiding in the Zombie Oni costume The Joker: Hiding is our plan! And in case you haven't noticed, there's an unidentified freaky object in here! Flying Oni gets the Black Knight Oni costume gets an idea Catwoman: Cheetah, get the curtains. Cheetah: On it. The Penguin: Come on, you chickens! Grab those ropes! Two-Face: Got it! The Joker: But chickens aren't good with ropes! grab the ropes and Catwoman close the curtains The Penguin: Joker, Two-Face, use the ropes to tie him up! down begin tying the Flying Oni The Joker: It's just a costume! It's just a costume! It's just a costume! stop tying it The Joker: We've tied it! Let go! let go of the ropes drop as the curtains open Flying Oni crosses his arms and smirks looks nervous The Joker: Hi. Flying Oni grabs Joker and Two-Face with the ropes The Joker: Oh, boy. The Rookie: We have to save Joker and Two-Face! Killer Frost: As usual. rush to save Joker and Two-Face Flying Oni crashes into a table crash into plates and glass Flying Oni continues breaking stuff and Two-Face scream Omega arrives The Omega: Heroes! turn to the Omega The Omega: This is only the first rung of the ladder of your demise. And I will hold the world ransom and demand that me be made President! And this time, you'll be the ones unmasked as the traitors you truly are. Frost gets the Oni Pirate's sword she cuts the ropes as Joker and Two-Face fall crash into the Zombie Oni and the Chicken Oni costumes Flying Oni leaves with the Omega as he laughs evilly Gayle begins asking questions to the police Gayle Gossip: Any clues to the cause of the attack? How did the Flying Oni get into security? Where did the heroes' plan go wrong? the police commissioner Commissioner, any leads on the mysterious Oni figure? Police Commissioner: He called himself, "The Omega". Gayle Gossip: And any commits of the Omega's recent appearance? Police Commissioner: Well, it was unexpected. press takes pictures looks at Two-Face enters the Flying Oni's case finds a secret hatch Harley Quinn: A secret hatch. The real Flying Oni must have come through here. looks around finds a Flying Oni scale Livewire: A Flying Oni scale. A most wonderful clue. The Rookie: He stole two costumes. The Black Knight Oni and the 10,000-Volt Oni. Why? and the press appear Gayle Gossip: Rookie, Killer Frost, can you answer a few questions for the press? attempts to when Killer Frost stops him Killer Frost: Rookie, I don't really think that's a good idea. We always face the press after we take care of the creeps. We looked ridiculous back then. smiles at Killer Frost The Rookie: Don't worry about it, sweetheart. The press loves us. turn back to the press